jueves 11 de marzo
by annitha mz
Summary: me vuelvo valiente te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazon!... todos ibamos en ese tren. hoy no estamos todos: faltan 200- una historia de amor y trajedia, annaxhao...lean y dejen review porfa...


**Jueves 11 de marzo "todos íbamos en ese tren"**

Autora: _**annitha mz**_

Pues para empezar hace pocos dias vi que otra chica escribió la misma historia basada en la canción "JUEVES" y dije que no la escribiría pero necesito escribirla, ya tenía pensado desde hacia tiempo escribirla, como originalmente es, entonces arriesgándome a que crean que soy una copiona lo escribiré porque lo necesito.

Antes de empezar, la canción y el fic están basados en los ataques terroristas del 11 de marzo en Madrid.

Los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, solo es una adaptación.

No está precisamente basada en la canción como cuando hice "palabras mudas" es mas la historia pero con algunos argumentos de la canción.

Comencemos.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Se encontraba en el tren rumbo a la escuela, todas las mañanas era la misma rutina solo que ahora le había fallado en algo, siempre se despertaba a las 6 am para poder llegar con tiempo de sobra a la escuela y terminar las tareas pendientes ya que por las tardes trabajaba y no podía realizarlas, pero la alarma no sonó y ya era muy tarde asi que tuvo que tomar el tren de las 7:30 con solo 40 minutos para atravesar la ciudad de Tokio era estresante, como siempre saco su libreta y se puso a hacer lo que alcanzara de tarea, sus clases empezaban a las 8:20 y no podría tener tiempo libre

Se sentó en el haciendo y se dispuso a realizar el trabajo, estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando el tren paro en la otra estación, muchas personas entraron en el vagón entre ellos estaba un chico de cabellera castaña y larga ojos café oscuro y para qué negarlo buen cuerpo

Lo miro por un instante olvidando si quiera que tenia tarea que entregar, el tren llego por fin a la estación y ella tuvo que bajar no sin antes darle un vistazo mas a ese guapo chico.

_**Ahora porque tan tarde**_-pregunto una chica peli-azul a la rubia

_**El despertador no sonó y no alcance el directo**_-dijo la chica rubia con una rara sonrisa

_**Oh!-**_la miro extrañada-_**anna dime, te pasa algo**_

_**No, porque**_-hablo con cara de duda-_**me veo pálida**_

_**Pálida estas**_-bromeo-_**no, te ves extraña, te ves como feliz o no se**_-decia mientras analizaba a la rubia

Eran amigas inseparables, pilika siempre llegaba temprano para ayudar a anna, eran como hermanas, las dos se complementaban pues eran lo opuesto

Pilika sonreía todo el tiempo, hablaba de amor y un feliz por siempre, en cambio anna era un poco más reservada, nunca hablaba de amor, le parecía una tontería el "feliz por siempre", y rara vez sonreía

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hola hao**_-saludo un chico castaño de pelo más corto y ojos cafés al otro chico, que a juzgar por el parecido eran gemelos

_**Hola**_-saludo con tono cansado

_**Pero que ánimos, porque tardaste mas-**_

_**Vine en tren-**_

_**Buenos dias clase**_-hablo la maestra entrando al aula

La clase estuvo aburrida, siempre era lo mismo, todo lo que "enseñaban" ya lo sabía, ni si quiera sabia el por qué asistía a clases, ya era seguro que heredaría el negocio de su padre.

_**Hoy hay una fiesta en casa de Jeanne**_-hablo un chico de pelo morado-_**iras**_

_**Si**_-hablo sin darle mucha importancia

Esa era la vida de hao asakura asistía a cuanta fiesta pudiera, era el hijo de un gran empresario y se sabía que el heredaría el negocio asi que no ponía mucha atención a los estudios, era presuntuoso, todas las chicas del colegio lo perseguían, y con casi todas había salido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trabajaba en una nevería del centro, todo era muy aburrido, pero por alguna razón hoy no les resultaba aburrido mirar el cristal con la mirada perdida

No podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, en su larga cabellera, sus ojos, su rostro.

_**Pero que estoy pensando**_-se dijo mentalmente

El despertador sonaba y sonaba, ya era un nuevo dia y tenía que ir a la escuela, se preparo como siempre y a las 7 ya estaba en la estación de tren

Esperaba en el andén, cuando por fin el tren llego, solo lo miro y se quedo sentada, quería ver nuevamente a ese chico, pero esperaría, que tal si ya no se subía al mismo tren, que haría, para cuando quiso arrepentirse el tren había cerrado las puertas, asi que se quedo sentada, que estaba haciendo seguro el chico ni la noto y ella está perdiendo tiempo solo por verlo.

Pasaron los diez minutos y ya estaba desesperada, ya había pasado otro tren, saco su libreta y se dispuso a realizar la tarea, paseando por las hojas se le ocurrió hacer algo más interesante

Comenzó a dibujar el rostro de aquel chico, el tren llego y entro se sentó y espero atenta la próxima parada.

Cuando el tren hizo la parada, se abrieron puertas pero él no entro

Al no verlo se sintió estúpida, no había certeza de que el viajara todos los dias en el tren, tal vez y como a ella se le hizo tarde, tomo nuevamente su libreta y siguió dibujando, cuando por instinto miro los asientos frente a ella y ahí estaba el dibujando en una libreta, ¿que? Quién sabe, solo le bastaba con verlo tan cerca

Ya era otro dia, y nuevamente lo vio sentado en uno de los asientos frente a ella, pero tal parecía que el chico ni si quiera la notaba

Era demasiado cobarde como para preguntarle su nombre, después que le diría y se ríe de ella, no prefería no arriesgarse

Que tonta, seguro el tenia novia, seguro alguien más bonita que ella, por eso ni siquiera la notaba, bajo su mirada y con las manos se aliso la falda, y sonrió levemente

Pensar que se había arreglado por si esta vez la miraba, era tonto decir que llevaba su falda más bonita por que iba a la escuela y llevaba la falda del uniforme pero aun asi esperaba que la mirara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron 3 dias en los que anna accidentalmente perdía el tren, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, quería hablarle saber cómo sonaba su voz, pero no sentía miedo de que la rechazaran.

Estaba sentado frente a ella como de costumbre, el llevaba una libreta en la mano y al parecer hacia algo muy interesante, ella como era costumbre estaba dibujando el rostro de aquel chico desconocido, de vez en cuando lo miraba y después a la libreta, de pronto sintió la vista de alguien encima, por instinto volteo a ver al chico que la miraba para después lanzar un suspiro, se miraron por segundos que para anna parecieron eternos, después cerró los ojos, y cuando volteo nuevamente a ver al chico el ya miraba para otro lado.

_**Hoy me miro**_-hablo anna casi en susurro muy extraño

_**Quien-**_

_**Que**_-despertando de su ensoñación

_**Quien te miro**_-mirándola-_**anna somos amigas**_-hablo seria-_**tienes que contármelo todo**_

_**De que hablas-**_

_**Pues dime como se llama, anna te conozco, desde hace unos dias, tienes cara de tonta**_-dijo haciendo que anna la mirara mal-_**bueno cara de enamorada**_

_**Enamorada, no estás mal-**_

_**Por favor dime como se llama, donde lo conociste platícame todos los detalles-**_

_**Mmm**_-soltó un suspiro-p_**ues no sé cómo se llama, lo veo todos los dias en el tren, pero ni si quiera me mira, hasta hoy**_

_**Ah! Y como es-**_

_**Pues es alto, tiene cabello castaño y largo, ojos cafés, y una hermosa sonrisa-**_

_**Ok, si estas enamorada**_-hablo emocionada-_**pues tenemos que averiguar su nombre, y todo sobre él.**_

_**No pilika, es muy guapo-**_

_**Cuál es el problema-**_

_**Que es muy guapo, seguro tiene novia o muchas pretendientes, como para andarse fijando en una chica como yo**_-

El timbre sonó y la hora de regresar a clase empezó, las dos chicas se dirigieron al salón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Has estado ido toda la clase**_-hablo ren

_**Sí, tengo flojera-**_

_**Tu, Cuando no hermanito-**_

Ren salió del aula y dejo a los gemelos azakura hablando

_**Qué te pasa hao-**_

_**Mmm, pues conocí a una chica-**_

_**Y que te acosa-bromeo**_

_**No, la conocí en el tren-**_

_**Ah, sigues viniendo en tren, tienes auto**_-dijo yoh sin comprenderlo

_**Ah me voy-**_dijo levantándose

_**Espera hao se te olvido-**_hablo yoh levantando la libreta haciendo que unas hojas sueltas cayeran al piso-_**quien es ella-**_hablo al ver los dibujos de una chica

_**Es la chica del tren-**_

_**Baya que te pego duro, a ninguna de tus "amiguitas" las habías dibujado**_-hablo viendo los dibujos-_**es linda, porque no sales con ella**_

_**Ya me voy yoh**_-dijo quitándole los dibujos

"**Porque no sales con ella"-** esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza pero por primera vez se sentía cobarde, la chica era muy linda y si lo rechazaba, sin darse cuenta dejo que su gran ego se hiciera pedazos ante una niña que había visto menos de una semana y por poco tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y asi pasaban los dias de lunes a viernes, siempre esperaba el tren de las 7:30 para poder verlo, aun que desde ese dia que la miro no la volvió a mirar, se sentía tonta ya había pasado 2 meses y aun no le decia nada pero que esperaba.

Siempre se sentaba frente a ella, y siempre el silencio reinaba, no había otra cosa más que silencio de pronto una de sus hojas con el dibujo de hao y justamente callo a sus pies, no podía ni si quiera respirar, solo miraba a hao que la miraba a los ojos para después pasar su vista al papel en el piso

**_Creo que se te callo-_**

**_Eh, e si_**-dijo tomando el dibujo en sus manos, con hao aun sosteniéndolo, de pronto lo que menos quería, hao paso su vista a la hoja y pudo ver el dibujo, quería morir en ese instante que tonta, por fin hao soltó la hoja y se la dio a anna

**_Yo soy hao_**-le dijo con una sonrisa

**_Ha, hao_**-hablo con un nudo en la garganta y para colmo tartamudeo-que tonta, que tonta,-se regañaba mentalmente-**_soy anna_**

Hao se paro y saco algo de su mochila, las puertas del tren se abrieron y hao tenía que bajar estaciones antes de la de el, la miro por última vez y le dio una hoja de papel-**_adiós anna_**-salió del tren

Se quedo estática, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un momento olvido que tenía que respirar

Cuando por fin recupero el aliento miro la hoja que mantenía un dibujo de ella, sonrió y sintió como la emoción y felicidad se formaban en ella

**_Mañana le hablare_**-dijo hao a yoh

**_Y que le dirás-_**

**_Cualquier cosa, pero tengo que hablarle_**-dijo con una sonrisa

Xxxxxxx

**_Mañana le hablare_**-dijo anna decidida

**_Ah! Que emoción puedo ver-_**

**_Claro que no, solo lo saludare y hablare con el-_**

Era 10 de marzo, la alarma sonó como siempre, se levanto y se arreglo, se dirigió a la estación de tren y espero ansiosa y nerviosamente el tren.

Entro en el tren y se sentó donde siempre, después espero que el tren llegara a la siguiente estación, cuando al fin el tren se detuvo, estaba muy nerviosa podía sentir como el corazón se le quería salir. Se abrieron las puertas dando paso a las personas, al final entro él, y no se sentó frente a ella se sentó a lado de ella

**_Hola_**-hablo hao

**_Hola-_**respondió anna nerviosa-**_lo del dibujo, yo_**

**_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_**-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-**_cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren_**

El resto del dia anna mantuvo una leve sonrisa, pero por dentro gritaba de la emoción

Ya era 11 de marzo, había sol y era un dia perfecto para ser valiente y extender mas la charla

Llego el tren y subió, había mucha gente ese dia en el tren, asi que tuvo que ir parada

Llego el tren y por las ventanas pudo observar que iba repleto, pensó en esperar el próximo pero quería verla a sí que subió al tren, la busco con la mirada y cuando la encontró, esquivo como pudo a la gente y se quedo parado a lado de ella

Anna llevaba la mano en el barandal, busco con la mirada a hao esperando que subiera pero después pudo sentir como alguien colocaba su mano encima de la de ella apretándola levemente, subió su mirada y pudo verlo sonriéndole, ya casi llegaba a su estación tenía que hacerlo, decirle algo o hacer algo

Como era costumbre siempre pasaban un corto túnel

Y ya estamos llegando mi vida ah cambiado un dia especial este 11 de marzo, llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te besos en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón.

**_Esta mañana cerca de las 7:50 am ocurrió un atentado terrorista, que afecto a 3 trenes en la ciudad de Tokio, esta tarde se realizara una marcha contra el terrorismo y en apoyo a las víctimas que aun no se conoce el número._**-dijo una reportera

La marcha empezó las calles adyacentes se llenaron de personas, todas vestidas de blanco, con carteles en apoyo a las visa perdidas y a las personas herida, el dia 11 de marzo durante la marcha comenzó una fuerte lluvia, se decia que ese dia no llovía en Tokio, Tokio lloraba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues aquí esta, el desenlace los dos murieron, esto ocurrió el 11 de marzo en Madrid a causa de un atentado terrorista, murieron 200 personas, aun que los personajes de shaman King ni los chicos de la canción estuvieran ese dia en el tren, igual había personas que se amaban y había niños y había seguro más increíbles y tristes historias como estas en ese tren…asi que no esta muy alejado de la realidad.

La hora que puso en el fic es la misma hora en que ocurrió anna tomaba el tren a las 7:30 y hao a las 7:40, el atentado ocurrió a las 7:50

El nombre del fic

**Jueves 11 de marzo "todos íbamos en ese tren"**

La fecha pues el dia del atentado, y la frase es porque esa misma tarde se realizo una marcha en nombre de las víctimas y esa fue la frase que manejaron

**"todos íbamos en ese tren" "hoy no estamos 200"**

**_Hoy no llueve en Madrid, Madrid llora!_**


End file.
